


We're Exhausted...

by LampLight143



Series: Dream SMP One-Shots [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Older Siblings Wilber Soot and Technoblade, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Adopts Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Deserves Better, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Break (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Worried Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LampLight143/pseuds/LampLight143
Summary: Ranboo is tired forgetting...Tubbo is tired of leading...Tommy is tired of trying...They're all exhausted...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058237
Comments: 2
Kudos: 301





	We're Exhausted...

Ranboo slowly bent down and picked up a small block of grass, smiling when he held the grass to his chest. He just loves the weight in his arms, Ranboo sinking in his happy place. He then just started walking around, block in his hands. He tried to find a place to put it, deciding to put it on the side of a hill. Ranboo smiled at his work as he walked further down the wooden path, looking over to the used to be Community House… People have been trying to fix it and it was still standing. But it was clear that the Community House has seen better days. The Hybrid just shook his head and walked the other way, bad feelings bubbling up in his chest. He shook his head… He wanted to have a good day today and he wasn’t going to let anything stop him. He spotted Tubbo, the boy rummaging through some extra chests. Ranboo smiled and strolled up to his brunette friend, patting Tubbo on the head once he was in arm’s length.

“Hey Tubbo! How you doing man?” Ranboo cheered with a small and the shorter boy let out a small yelp in surprise, the chest quickly closing with a thud. Ranboo cringed a bit, but a smile was clear on his face as he lightly chuckled. Tubbo took in a deep breath as he gripped at the front of his shirt, gathering himself before letting out a small laugh at his own reaction. Tubbo soon let out more laughter, Ranboo letting his laugh. Ranboo was glad that Tubbo didn’t get mad or frustrated at him, Ranboo feeling a bit bad for making Tubbo jump like that. 

“What are you doing? I thought you were planning to work on Snowchster more- That’s why I haven’t seen you in awhile right?” Ranboo asked and Tubbo sighed with a shrug, noticeably deflating once the question was asked. Ranboo raised an eyebrow and that’s when he noticed the bags underneath Tubbo’s eyes. The brunette was also slumped over a bit, looking tired out of his mind. Ranboo gave Tubbo a sad smile and patted the brunette on the shoulder. The touch was warm and light, just a comforting sense of touch that made Tubbo shake a bit.

“Hey… Um- Hey…! Um Tubbo?” Ranboo said to get the teen’s attention, Tubbo letting out a small hum as he looked at the hand sitting on his shoulder with confusion. It was like he could barely comprehend the fact someone was touching him. It made Ranboo’s chest feel tight as he swallowed hard, guilt saw sitting heavily in his chest. He should've visited Tubbo more often... Tubbo’s bright brown eyes seemed so dulled out at that very moment. They used to be so expressive and now the only emotion it showed was exhaustion. Ranboo quickly cleared his throat, Tubbo tilting his head to the side in confusion. It took awhile for the taller teen to figure out what to say but he managed to figure it out, his words a little rushed but still carrying meaning. 

“I just want to say- Tubbo.. You’re doing great ok? I promise you’re doing great leading and you were a great president while L’manburg was still standing- You’re trying your best and that’s great as it is. Don’t let anyone tell you differently-“ Ranboo said, an idea popping into his head. “Hey um- I know you don’t like Techno much- But I know we’ve got some food over there and some water if you wanna join me- We could go to the mountains and hang out there for a bit… I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to but-” Ranboo trailed off as he took a look as his friend. Tubbo paused, his breath catching in his throat. From that reaction Ranboo thought he had said something wrong. 

He was about to apologize and take everything back but Tubbo was quick to pull Ranboo into a hug, Ranboo flinched at first at the contact but realized that Tubbo was gripping onto him. He was practically grabbing at the jacket Ranboo was wearing, the hybrid immediately wrapping his arms around Tubbo. Ranboo held in a hiss when he felt Tubbo’s tears land on his shoulder, the water burning his skin. But Tubbo couldn’t stop sobbing in Ranboo’s arms. It had been so long since someone gave him confirmation about something- It had been so long since someone told Tubbo he was doing something right. He needed that confirmation. He needed it to guide him. Without it Tubbo might as well work himself into the ground. Tubbo was just 17 and was already leading another nation. He had no time to grieve over L’manburg or get over what happened to him during all those wars. 

Tubbo was barely keeping up with the rush…

It was about time he stumbled…

Ranboo looked down at the teen hugging him tightly. Tubbo was wearing the normal Snowchester attire and not his normal green button up shirt and jeans. Ranboo kinda missed that look on Tubbo. It made him look more like his age… The scars on Tubbo’s face were twisted and were dangerously close to his eye. He had heard the stories of what had happened that day at the festival. The story had broken his heart. He didn’t know what to think. He chose people not sides and at that point he was trying to choose between Tubbo and Technoblade. Ranboo decided to just ignore it and keep his friendship with both of them. But it wasn’t right that Tubbo had to fight in all those wars and have to experience all of those things. Ranboo was lucky, joining the SMP after most of the wars were over. When there was war Ranboo was lucky enough to get out of most of it, getting caught up in things here and there. 

“T-Thank you Ranboo… I don’t know what happened- I guess it’s just been awhile since someone’s actually given me a hug- T-That… That was really nice,” Tubbo said pulling away slowly, but never letting go of Ranboo’s jacket sleeve. “It’s- It’s just been crazy you know? First I was the leader of New L’manburg and now Snowchester- Everything is going by so fast and I don’t know if I can keep up anymore... I’m exhausted Ranboo and I- I’m glad I have you as a friend… But thanks for helping me, I appreciate it,” Ranboo gave Tubbo a small nod and a genuine smile. The brunette smiled back until he saw the burn mark on Ranboo’s skin from his own tears. Tubbo was immediately back on Ranboo as he inspected the burns, Ranboo trying not to wince while Tubbo checked his skin. 

“Ranboo! I’m so so so sorry! I forgot water burned you! I was so caught up in my head I didn’t know I hurt you! I shouldn’t have cried on your shoulder- I’m so sorry- I didn’t- I didn’t mean to hurt you- I’m so sor-” Tubbo panicked but Ranboo was quick to pull Tubbo’s scarred hands away from his skin. Tubbo was shaking and Ranboo just shook his head whenever Tubbo tried to apologize again. Tubbo soon just fell silent. The brunette stopped talking immediately, looking down at the ground as fresh tears rolled down his cheeks. Ranboo reached up and whipped away Tubbo’s tears ignoring the pain that shot through his hand as he did so. Tubbo’s eyes widened at Ranboo’s actions but stayed silent. 

“Tubbo I promise you didn’t hurt me. You could never hurt me! We’re best friends, remember? Now can you smile for me?” Ranboo asked and Tubbo sniffled, wiping his face with the back of his hand before smiling. Ranboo smiled back and grabbed Tubbo’s hand, pulling him away from what he was doing and back towards the path. Tubbo followed close behind Ranboo’s both still holding hands. It felt nice having someone around all the time again. After walking for a bit they finally made it to the nether portal. Ranboo was quick to pull Tubbo in, knowing this was the way to get to the cabin faster. Ranboo really didn’t feel like stepping to a boat, scared he may fall into the ocean and burn himself or something worse. 

While they were walking through the nether Tubbo saw someone sitting on a ledge above the bridge they were walking on. The cliff overlooked the never ended pool of lava below them, Tubbo squinting as he tried to see who it was. His eyes were still a bit blurry from crying a bit ago, having to constantly wipe his eyes with his free hand. As soon as Tubbo saw a red and white shirt with a green bandanna he tugged at Ranboo’s hand. Ranboo let out a confused noise and Tubbo pointed over to the cliff, Ranboo’s eyes widening. He was quick to calm Tubbo, telling the brunette to stay put for a few minutes. Tubbo looked at the cliff then back at his friend, hesitantly nodding as he let go of Ranboo’s hand. Ranboo gave Tubbo one last smile before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke, Tubbo seeing him appear on the cliff with the figure. 

“Tommy…?” Ranboo asked as he approached the blonde sitting on the cliff. Tommy didn’t do anything, not even looking away from the lava below. He was curled up in a ball, his knees tucked to his chest while his arms wrapped around his legs. Ranboo walked over and sat next to the blonde, letting his legs hang off the cliff while his hands sat in his lap. Tommy seemed to be zoned out, his bright baby blue eyes taking the shade of a dark cyan. Ranboo reached over to put a hand on Tomy’s shoulder only for the blonde to scoot away from the hand, curling up tighter. “Tommy… What’s going on? Are you alright?” Ranboo asked and Tommy didn’t answer, his eyes locked onto the lava below. 

The two sat in deafening silence for a bit, Ranboo waiting for Tommy to make a move first…

“I was too weak to do anything… I- I always think that we’ve won or that everything is going to be ok- That I’ve finally got my happy ending. I got my discs, Tubbo is alive, and everyone was happy. But in the end something always comes tumbling down and I’m too weak to stop it. I try and try but nothing works… I’m fucking exhausted Ranboo,” Tommy said, his voice a little muffled for behind hidden in his knees. Ranboo just sat there and listened to Tommy, the boy letting out a shaky sigh. “First it was getting L’manburg only for it to get torn away by Jschlatt, winning the war against Manburg only for it to blow up and Techno destroying it with withers, creating New L’manburg with Tubbo only to get exiled, being on the run from Dream after taking refuge with Technoblade, then having to fight for my life with my best friend- Whats next-?!” Tommy demanded as he sniffled, hiding his face in his knees even more so Ranboo couldn’t see him cry. Ranboo knew the blonde was too stubborn to let anyone see him cry. 

“I wanted to end it multiple times in exile… I mean- Who wouldn’t? I was alone and I knew Dream was just using me. But I still couldn’t do anything about it. It was going insane in those woods- A million miles away from my home… Or that’s how it felt anyways. The portal back home was in front of my face so many times but I couldn’t step through it. I- I just couldn’t because I knew I would die if I did. I would get somewhere only to get pushed back to square one. It was a never ending cycle. Day after day… Putting my stuff in a hole in the ground, watching it blow up… It was constant. I was so desperate that at some point I actually thought Dream was my friend. As soon as I saw him I would take off my armor- It became protocol. Then- Then Technoblade gave me a home… Look how that turned out,” Tommy said and Ranboo grimaced at the thought. He really didn’t like thinking about it, knowing that Tommy had turned his back on Techno to go back to Tubbo. 

“I’ve gained yet lost so much- To be honest I think I’ve lost more than I’ve gained... I honestly don’t know how to feel… This is just like when Wilbur died. He had destroyed L’manberg, he had gone insane, and he asked Philza… Our own father!! To kill him!” Tommy yelled out frustratedly and Ranboo thought that even Tubbo could hear Tommy’s words from far away. “But… But he’s my brother and I miss him… Maybe if I tried harder… Maybe if I tried harder to save him- To- To help him find another way- Just like everything else I try so hard to fix- No matter what I do or what I try to change- It just ends in disaster…” Tommy said as he let out a whimper, hiding in his knees as his body shook. He tried to hold in his cries, he really did. But as soon as one sob escaped from the boy’s body the dam cumbled. Sob after sob came out of Tommy, Ranboo quickly pulled Tommy to his side. 

The glass finally shattered...

The blonde’s hands immediately grabbed onto Ranboo’s shirt, Tommy careful that his tears didn’t touch his friend. Ranboo was internally thankful that Tommy knew that his tears would burn him, not wanting to have to deal with more burns on his body. Ranboo wrapped an arm around Tommy as he cried, slowly rubbing his back drawing shapes on his back gently. He would hush Tommy softly here and there when the blonde’s cries got really loud, not wanting the blonde to hurt his throat. At some point Ranboo took one of Tommy’s hands and placed it on his stomach. After that Ranboo took in a deep breath, letting Tommy slowly copy the motion. The slow rise and fall of Ranboo’s breathing was enough to calm Tommy down, the blonde quickly pulling away and wiping his tears with both hands quickly. Ranboo just smiled and didn’t comment on the blonde crying. Tommy adjusted his green bandanna, his hands lingering on it for a little bit before his hands landed in his lap. He was now sitting criss cross on the ground inches from Ranboo, his eyes lightening up a bit.

“W-What are you doing here in the nether anyways?” Tommy asked, clearing his throat after speaking. He let out a small cough, Ranboo quick to rub Tommy’s back. At first the blonde leaned into the touch, the only warmth other than the lava and fire around them. But soon Tommy got embarrassed quickly and gently swatted the hand away. The hybrid didn’t really care that Tommy swatted him away, knowing the boy wasn't the best when it came to physical affection. Ranboo gave him a second before answering Tommy himself. 

“I’m bringing Tubbo to the cabin. He’s actually waiting for me on the path as we speak. We were taking the nether portal because it’s much faster Technoblade baked pie and I invited Tubbo to come along. Maybe you could even tag along as well! I mean if you want to that is-'' Ranboo said and Tommy seemed excited. He was about to answer, but then he quickly shut his mouth. His teeth made a small click noise when he shut it, his hands falling to his lap. Tommy seemed to slouch over as he looked down at the ground. His eyes went back to their dull color and Ranboo’s heart sank at the sight. Ranboo was confused for a second, tilting his head to the side as he thought for a bit. His eyes widened as he realized what was wrong, immediately speaking. “Tommy- Technoblade isn’t mad at you… You know that right-?” Ranboo asked and Tommy stuttered a bit, but stayed silent as he looked down. 

“Tommy… Techno is your older brother- He’s told me so many stories from your childhood. He does care about you. Just as much as Philza and Wilbur,” Ranboo said and Tommy just shook his head, his eyes looking back down at the lava below. Ranboo sighed and pulled out his memory book from his inventory. “When Philza adopted Techno… The day you met Technoblade as a kid… You gave him the nickname Techie because you couldn’t say his full name. Technoblade said he hated the nickname but never corrected you while you grew up. After that you watched him duel Wilbur then you started calling him the Blade because of his sword skills. You looked up to him and wanted to be just like him,” Ranboo read with a smile, watching as Tommy looked over at him with wide eyes.

“H-How… How do you know all of that? The only people who know that kind of stuff are Wilbur, Philza, and Technoblade himself… Not even Tubbo knows that embarrassing shit…” Tommy stuttered out and Ranboo handed Tommy his memory book. Tommy looked over every page, each page having different stories that Techno has told Ranboo. All of them had Tommy in them in one way or another. Tommy had to do a double take as he looked at the book then back at Ranboo. All of the stories were so well described and Tommy remembered all of them so well. “Ranboo…? What is all of this? H-How…?” He asked and Ranboo slowly took the book back, placing it into his inventory carefully.

“These are all the stories Technoblade has told me about his family while I hang out around the mountain… He even told me some stories about you and Tubbo. I know he’s said that he doesn’t care about family much but he lied… He cares about you all a lot- Don’t tell him that I told you though… He might actually kick me off the mountain if he figured it out that I told you-” Ranboo said with a small chuckle before looking down at the lava Tommy was looking at. It was actually pretty calming, the warmth welcoming even though it had a destructive property. 

“You know… He never said he hated you once. Every single time we talked about the past he never said he hated you- He’s your family Tommy… You’re brother, adopted or not. Family is family. He talks about you with a smile. I promise Tommy,” Ranboo said as he slowly stood from where he was sitting. Tommy watched as he stood up carefully, Ranboo dusting himself off before offering a hand to Tommy. 

“You know… You’re not Icarus Tommy- You can still get back up and who knows…? Maybe one day you can fly again and be free- Now come on. Let’s get you down from here… Let’s get you home,” Ranboo said and Tommy smirked, the color flashing back into his eyes. His eyes shined a bright baby blue, looking like nothing else Ranboo has ever seen. 

“You should really stop hanging out with Technoblade so much- Really Ranboo? Fucking Icarus as a nickname? I’m having Theseus flashbacks now… You’re starting to speak all cryptic and shit and I don’t know if I like it or not,” Tommy joked as he looked up at Ranboo with a smile. Ranboo just chuckled at the joke, knowing he didn’t have the right to deny the truth. Tommy laughed even more at the fact that Ranboo had no way of denying the fact he was picking a lot of things up from the older hybrid. 

He took Ranboo’s hand, the hybrid teleporting back to the bridge he had left Tubbo on. As soon as they appeared Tommy was tackled by Tubbo, the brunette gushing over Tommy as he made sure his best friend was ok. Tommy laughed and Tubbo immediately started laughing with him, Ranboo smiling as he led the two towards the portal that brought them to Techno’s hut. After walking for a bit Ranboo finally found the portal that led them to the snow biome that Techno lived in. 

“Alright! Here it is! Let’s go!”

\---------------------------------------------

“Hey everyone! I’m home! Sorry if I took too long,” Ranboo called happily as he opened the door gently… Technoblade was sitting there on the couch near the fireplace, Philza sitting in a rocking chair only a few feet away. Ghostbur was sitting next to the fire, Friend sitting happily in his lap as they snuggled. They all smiled at the sight of the hybrid as he walked through the door. Wilbur gave him a small wave before going back to petting his blue sheep, Friend letting out a happy bleat as he did so. But they were surprised to see two shorter teens following close behind Ranboo into the small cabin. They tried not to be seen but Techno’s senses were just too good for them to go around unnoticed. Techno leaned forward a little bit, trying to see who it was. When he saw a head of messy blonde hair his eyes widened looking at Ranboo then at the two people hiding behind him. 

“I brought some friends with me home… I hope you don’t mind- I was wondering if they could join us for dinner?” Ranboo asked as he tried to be as normal as possible. He stepped aside so the two other teens were in view. Tommy was looking down at the ground, surprisingly silent as he fiddled with his hands. The blonde had never felt so awkward, especially around the people he called his family. Tubbo was watching his feet as he awkwardly scuffed his feet in the ground. The brunette’s hand was gripping onto Ranboo’s jacket sleeve, the fabric in his hand providing some comfort from the awkward situation. Ranboo just let the shorter boy grip onto him, know that he needed it. He was just hoping the three in the house wouldn’t turn the two teens away. The house was dead silent as they all looked over at the two teens. 

Techno was the first to move walking over to Tommy with light steps, quiet thuds echoing through the house. The blonde was absolutely terrified… Was he going to send him away? Maybe he’ll yell at him? Attack him? It wasn’t like he didn’t deserve it- He had broken Technoblade’s trust then walked back into his house like nothing happened. Techno looked down at Tommy, his face unreadable. The blonde couldn’t help but shrink underneath his gaze and flinched when he saw Techno’s hand move towards him. But what he didn’t expect was for a heavy comforting hand to fall on his shoulder. Tommy peeked through squinted eyes as he looked over to see Technoblade’s hand rubbing his shoulder comfortingly. After a few seconds he was pulled into a hug, Tommy letting out a small yelp in surprise. 

“Welcome home Theseus… It’s nice to see you again,” Techno said with a smile and Tommy couldn’t help but bury himself into his brother’s chest. Techno just kept a comforting hand on the middle of his back, Tommy feeling safe and warm for the first time in awhile. Just then Techno looked over to Tubbo, nodding and motioning for the brunette to walk over. Tubbo walked over slowly and was carefully pulled into the hug. “It’s nice to see you too Tubbo,” Techno said with a chuckle and Tubbo slowly smiled, hugging the much larger piglin hybrid. 

Philza, Wilbur, and Ranboo smiled at the sight of the three hugging. But after a while the nice silence was interrupted but Tubbo and Tommy’s stomach rumbling. Both young teens let out a small nervous chuckle, Techno laughing and pulling away from the hug. He sat Tommy and Tubbo on the couch, motioning for Ranboo to follow him to the kitchen. While Tommy and Tubbo started talking with Philza and Wilbur, Techno was already walking out of the room. Ranboo raised an eyebrow and was quick to follow the blood god into the other room. Techno’s ear twitched as he tried to figure out if the others could hear them. Once he knew they were out of earshot he looked Ranboo up and down with curiosity. He just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose… Now it was Ranboo’s turn to be confused. 

“Alright Ranboo… Where does it hurt?” Techno asked and Ranboo perked up a bit at his question, his mouth gaping open like a fish. He was about to speak but Techno was quick to stop him, holding his hand up. “I can see the tear tracks on both Tubbo and Tommy’s faces. They are clear as day… That means they cried. I also know that you need to work on your self preservation. Now… Show me where the burns are so we can get you fixed up. After that we can all eat dinner outside,” Techno finished and Ranboo sighed, showing Techno his hands and the side of his neck where Tubbo had buried his face. All Techno did was sigh as he took out some cream and bandages from his bag. 

“You really need to learn how to take care of yourself Ranboo… I know you love helping others and that you choose the people over sides and everything- But now that Dream is in prison you need to depend on yourself more. I know Dream would help you with your memory book and stuff like that but now he can’t… Sam won’t let him have his communicator and you need that constant reminder to write down what you need to remember. You’ve been writing everything down in your memory books… Right Ranboo?” Techno asked and Ranboo shrunk at that. Techno raised an eyebrow, wanting an explanation. It took Ranboo a few seconds of stuttering before he could answer. 

“I-I’ve been writing stuff down! I promise I have been! I always have my book with me in my inventory now and never leave it in chests like you told me. B-but… But I only write the parts I want to remember. Like the happy times… Like the stories you tell me about your family, or when Philza takes me to a village and we just hang out for the rest of the day, or when I have a good day with everyone around L’manburg… I only write those times down now a days,” Ranboo explained and Techno was about to say something but Ranboo stopped him. 

“I know it’s bad- I get it… I shouldn’t be controlling what I do and what I don’t remember. I’m just- I don’t want to remember any of the bad stuff. I’m exhausted… And It makes everything easier if you think about it! I have no more worries and I’m just happier in general! I want to be a normal teen and just- Just be a kid! Because that’s what we are! Tommy, Tubbo, and I? We’re kids! We should be living our lives instead of trying to cheat death every single day! I-I just- I don’t want to die… We’re all so exhausted...” Ranboo whispered as he looked down at his feet, hugging himself as he gripped the sleeves of his jacket tightly. Ranboo could feel the tears falling from his face, his skin feeling like it was on fire. Techno was quick to step forward, tissue in hand to wipe his tears away from his face. 

“Ranboo… Listen really carefully. Everyone has baggage- Yeah some more than others but they still have baggage. It’s just something that we can’t help. We can’t change people’s baggage and we can’t really get rid of it either. But if people didn’t have the weight of their memories of everything that has happened in their life, seeing all of you happy like nothing has happened… Like all of those wars and fights never happened- Without that darkness and stuff haunting everyone- It seems like it would be a nice life to live… and yeah… It does sound nice,” Technoblade said as he hugged Ranboo close, letting the hybrid cry on his shoulder. Ranboo was confused… Wasn’t Techno trying to convince him that forgetting the bad things were nice?

“You could let all those memories fade away and just be happy again… But if you would’ve done that you would lose all the things that made you who you are. Imagine if I hadn’t gone through all the shit I’ve gone through… I wouldn’t have been adopted by Philza, I would have never gotten to be a part of this family and become Technoblade, and I would have never joined the SMP… If Tommy would’ve just let Dream defeat him I doubt he would be here right now. What if Tubbo had just given up on fighting back then too…? Ranboo everyone has gone through bad things but that’s what makes us stronger and that’s what makes us human. It’s what gives us the drive to do things in life. It gives us the want to live…” Techno explained and Ranboo slowly nodded as he pulled away from the hug, wiping his tears away. 

“I just… I feel like everything’s going by so fast…”

“I know Ranboo… I know… I promise you can rest here.”

“We’re all just so exhausted.”

“I know… I know…”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

I have no idea what came over me- But I didn't feel well mentally... So what did I do? I put all of my mental problems onto Ranboo, Tommy, and Tubbo! Anyways I hoped you all enjoyed this one-shot! Make sure you stay safe and I hope you have a wonderful life! Remember that I love you and I hope to post again soon! <3


End file.
